Adolescent Coping
by icame2party
Summary: Historia narrada por Victoria una adolescente de 14 años que cuenta como va cambiando su vida con forme crece
1. Chapter 1

**Libro 1**

**Victoria**

_Introducción_

Todo empezó un día 13 de enero de 2009 en Londres mi ciudad natal, era un día soleado y un tanto caluroso, raro para ser enero y más en Londres. Como casi todos los días de regreso a clase después de vacaciones de navidad me levante, pero hacia demasiada flojera no daban ganas de ir a la escuela a menos que tus tíos sean unos completos dementes como los míos.

**Capítulo I**

**¿Estoy loca o ya no le importo?**

Este día me levante y lo primero que hice fue desayunar algo, mis tios ya estaban en la planta de abajo desayunando, fue aburrido pero logre terminar inmediatamente subí a hacer la tarea para después meterme a bañar, vestirme, preparar mis cosas y útiles

Ya a la 1:40 pm Salí de mi casa, solo para cruzar dos calles y llegar al plantel donde estudio inmediatamente fui a formarme con mi amiga Jane una niña de 1.53 m, robusta, morena, cabello negro lacio y no muy agraciada en cuanto a belleza.

Me sentía triste, habían pasado diez días si contamos con que el tres de enero es mi cumpleaños así que pues bien habían pasado estos diez días después de haberme masajeado con Leonard mi ``mejor amigo´´ y el que digamos me gusta, el se había despedido diciéndome que me explicaría regresando a la escuela. Sin embargo estaba emocionada, por la explicación. Fue uno de esos días en que no hay quien te pare.

Y de eso son tres meses, lo último que recuerdo fue nuestro abrazo del 14 de febrero y un ``hola´´ de hace tres semanas.

TRES MESES, la gente viene, se va , muere, nace, SE PELEA, se reconcilia, conoce a otra gente, se enamora, juega, ríe, LASTIMA, HIERE, ama y LLORA en los últimos tres meses he llorado al menos 10 veces solo por alguien EL, alguien a quien le entregue mi corazón completo y no lo acepto.

**Capítulo II**

**¿Me gusta?, ¡No lo odio!**

Desde hace tres meses sus compañeras le han hecho mas caso ¿celos? Claro…que no, es lo último que ciento por él, tres meses en ese tiempo mi corazón solo ha tenido dos etapas: Roto y Pegado por unas 15 veces

¿Qué harían si la persona que más quieren se junta con quien más odian? Yo por mi parte aborrezco más a Amy. Si lo sé cambio de tema constantemente Leonard me había nombrado LA REINA DE CAMBIO DE TEMA. Como iba diciendo Amy se cree ``lo mejor que hay´´ y es de segundo, ella y Arthur uno de sus amigos son mis ROMPECORAZONES personales

**Capítulo III**

**!!!! Te amo ¡ !No¡ Ay, lo dije**

Leonard me gusta ¿lo amo? No sé ¿el me quiere? Al menos una vez me dijo que yo ``le importaba´´. Demasiado tonto

Mañana llega uno de mis verdaderos amigos desde Polonia ¿su nombre? Kristian el chico más lindo, guapo, tierno, consentidor, un tanto pervertido pero sin lugar a dudas lo mejor que me ha pasado

Ayer platicamos por chat durante horas como dice la mayoría de quienes nos conocen ``parecemos novios´´

-``hola´´ - inicio la platica

-`` ¿Qué tal?´´-salude a mi apuesto amigo que hablaba con su cámara web

-``bien pero hay algo mal´´-dijo triste

-`` ¿Qué?´´-pregunte preocupada

-``te extraño´´-

Así seguimos platicando hasta las 06:00 am y se tuvo que ir porque su vuelo salía a las 09:00 am para llegar a las 11:00 am

Hoy mismo a las 11:00 am mi mama me llevo al aeropuerto para recoger a Kristian. Inmediatamente lo vi mi amigo había cambiado demasiado en estos cuatro meses se había vuelto mucho más guapo y un tanto más alto que yo sin contar que su cabello negro había dado paso a un cabello decolorado y pintado de rubio en mi opinión se veía mucho más guapo que como lo recordaba en cuanto pude salir del auto corrí a abrazarlo y en cuanto me sintió en sus brazos me rodeo con sus brazos en la cintura y me apretó demasiado fuerte contra el me sentí a gusto el simplemente me reconfortaba

-hola- dijo viéndome directo a la cara en lo que me acariciaba la mejilla

-hola- conteste sonrojada

-estas hermosa no creí verte así y menos sonrojada-dijo acercándose a mi cara

-hija-sonó la voz de mi mama

-aquí estoy mama-dije separándome de el

-buenos días, señora-saludo Kristian a mi mama

-Kristian como has cambiado-le comento mi mama sorprendida

-gracias su hija esta hermosa-dijo tomando mi mano de forma cariñosa

-Kris gracias-dije sonrojada por la forma en la que me acariciaba la mano

-señora hay una cuestión-

-¿Cuál?

-mis padres se han quedado en Polonia y no tengo donde quedarme ya que mi casa se encuentra en construcción así que ¿podría quedarme en su casa?-dijo con un tono un tanto serio pero termino con una sonrisa haciendo que volteara a verlo

-pregúntale a mi hija-dijo dándome una señal que en realidad no entendí pero fue algo así como un guiño que sigo sin entender

-¿Qué dices? Vicky-me pregunto

-está bien-dije haciendo un gesto un tanto de que era obvia mi reacción ¿Qué podía decirle a mi mejor amigo? Si no lo tenía cerca no iba a saber qué hacer y no iba a permitir que se fuera a un hotel seria una verdadera crueldad que sinceramente no podría permitir

-entonces vámonos-dijo mi mama llamando a un cargador para que se llevara las maletas de mi mejor amigo. Sin embargo se adelanto y nos dejo solos cosa que no quería que sucediera era ilógico pero sentía nervios de estar sola con el

-¿qué ha pasado desde que me fui?-pregunto curioso

-nada interesante lo mismo de siempre-dije con un tono simple

-te quiero mucho ¿sabes?-dijo un tanto nervioso

-si-dije nerviosa pues se comenzó a acercar de nuevo a mi rostro y a embriagarme con su aliento-Kris…este-

-¿Qué?-pregunto mirándome directo a los ojos

-Nada-respondí arrepentida cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi cintura y su cara más cerca

-ah bueno-dijo rosando con sus labios los míos sin querer yo también correspondí a su beso me gustaba la sensación sus labios dulces y suaves, me abrace a él y el también correspondió mi reacción me abrazo aun mas fuerte-¿nos vamos?-dijo separándose de mi

-espera hay algo mas-dije un tanto sin aire

-¿Qué?-pregunto de la misma forma en la que yo le había hecho mi pregunta

-esto-dije besándolo otra vez sus labios rosaron aun mas los míos y con mas ansia que la vez anterior

-te quiero-dijo tocándose los labios

-yo también, me da gusto tenerte de vuelta-dije sonriéndole

-a mi también-dijo devolviéndome el gesto-no creí que esto sucediera-me dijo sonrojado

-yo tampoco- dije sonrojada-vámonos-dije tomándolo de la mano

-como tú quieras-me respondió apenado

-¿ya niños?-pregunto mi mama ansiosa por habernos tardado

-si mama-respondí un tanto cautelosa de que no se notara el hecho de que me había sin aire por besar a Kris

-¿Qué estaban haciendo que se tardaron tanto?-pregunto mi madre curiosa por ese factor

-nos…que…damos pla…ticando-dijo sin aire

-¿Por qué andas sin aire Kristian?-pregunto mi mama al darse cuenta de que a mi amigo le faltaba el aire

-es que nos echamos unas carreras ¿verdad Kris?-pregunte a mi amigo para que fingiera conmigo

-si por eso señora-contesto sonriéndome

Durante el trayecto a mi casa Kris estuvo haciéndome caricias en mi mano y poso su mano sobre mi rodilla, me sonroje pero al poco tiempo me acostumbre así que devolví cada uno de los gestos Kris parecía otra persona aparte del hecho de que había cambiado su apariencia y de que se había puesto en mi opinión mucho más guapo. Creo que el hecho de haber probado por primera vez sus labios me hacía verlo de otra forma, por andar consintiéndonos por llamarlo así nos distrajimos y mi mama que al parecer estaba muy al pendiente (cosa que incomodaba) nos despertó y nos aviso que habíamos llegado a casa e inmediatamente mis tíos salieron a ver la razón del porque habíamos llegado temprano y su reacción fue lo más repugnante que había visto casi al ver el rostro de Kris se horrorizaron cosa que me sorprendió y me hizo pensar que como era posible que hicieran esa cara si Kris era el hombre más hermoso y guapo del mundo pero después capte que era por el hecho que nuestras manos estuvieran unidas.

Mi madre inmediatamente bajo las maletas del auto y las subió a la habitación contigua a la mía cosa que hizo que Kris se pusiera de buen humor, inmediatamente nos metimos a bañar claro, separados ya que ambas habitaciones tenían baños individuales

Nos tardamos quizás unos 15 minutos e inmediatamente me acosté puesto a que tenia sueño quizá pasaron unos 5 minutos cuando de repente tocaron la puerta

-adelante-respondí adormilada

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto mi amigo fuera de mi cuarto

-claro pasa-respondí como si fuera algo obvio

-¿me puedes abrir?-dijo un tanto avergonzado

-claro-dije dirigiéndome a la puerta para abrirle a Kris

-hola guapa-dijo en cuanto estuvo dentro de mi cuarto-Hueles delicioso-dijo poniendo su nariz en mi cuello

-gracias-respondí sonrojada

-¿te gusto lo de hace rato?-pregunto acercándose para volverme a besar

-Kris-le dije un tanto incomoda por la situación

-¿Qué? Vicky- dijo demasiado cínicamente

-nada-respondí besando su pequeña nariz e hice que se estremeciera pero de forma inesperada levanto su rostro y me sonrió

-¿y eso porque?-pregunto sonrojado

-¿acaso no puedo?-dije de la misma forma que el lo había hecho anteriormente


	2. Chapter 2

**Libro 1**

**Victoria**

_Introducción_

Todo empezó un día 13 de enero de 2009 en Londres mi ciudad natal, era un día soleado y un tanto caluroso, raro para ser enero y más en Londres. Como casi todos los días de regreso a clase después de vacaciones de navidad me levante, pero hacia demasiada flojera no daban ganas de ir a la escuela a menos que tus tíos sean unos completos dementes como los míos.

**Capítulo I**

**¿Estoy loca o ya no le importo?**

Este día me levante y lo primero que hice fue desayunar algo, mis tios ya estaban en la planta de abajo desayunando, fue aburrido pero logre terminar inmediatamente subí a hacer la tarea para después meterme a bañar, vestirme, preparar mis cosas y útiles

Ya a la 1:40 pm Salí de mi casa, solo para cruzar dos calles y llegar al plantel donde estudio inmediatamente fui a formarme con mi amiga Jane una niña de 1.53 m, robusta, morena, cabello negro lacio y no muy agraciada en cuanto a belleza.

Me sentía triste, habían pasado diez días si contamos con que el tres de enero es mi cumpleaños así que pues bien habían pasado estos diez días después de haberme masajeado con Leonard mi ``mejor amigo´´ y el que digamos me gusta, el se había despedido diciéndome que me explicaría regresando a la escuela. Sin embargo estaba emocionada, por la explicación. Fue uno de esos días en que no hay quien te pare.

Y de eso son tres meses, lo último que recuerdo fue nuestro abrazo del 14 de febrero y un ``hola´´ de hace tres semanas.

TRES MESES, la gente viene, se va , muere, nace, SE PELEA, se reconcilia, conoce a otra gente, se enamora, juega, ríe, LASTIMA, HIERE, ama y LLORA en los últimos tres meses he llorado al menos 10 veces solo por alguien EL, alguien a quien le entregue mi corazón completo y no lo acepto.

**Capítulo II**

**¿Me gusta?, ¡No lo odio!**

Desde hace tres meses sus compañeras le han hecho mas caso ¿celos? Claro…que no, es lo último que ciento por él, tres meses en ese tiempo mi corazón solo ha tenido dos etapas: Roto y Pegado por unas 15 veces

¿Qué harían si la persona que más quieren se junta con quien más odian? Yo por mi parte aborrezco más a Amy. Si lo sé cambio de tema constantemente Leonard me había nombrado LA REINA DE CAMBIO DE TEMA. Como iba diciendo Amy se cree ``lo mejor que hay´´ y es de segundo, ella y Arthur uno de sus amigos son mis ROMPECORAZONES personales

**Capítulo III**

**!!!! Te amo ¡ !No¡ Ay, lo dije**

Leonard me gusta ¿lo amo? No sé ¿el me quiere? Al menos una vez me dijo que yo ``le importaba´´. Demasiado tonto

Mañana llega uno de mis verdaderos amigos desde Polonia ¿su nombre? Kristian el chico más lindo, guapo, tierno, consentidor, un tanto pervertido pero sin lugar a dudas lo mejor que me ha pasado

Ayer platicamos por chat durante horas como dice la mayoría de quienes nos conocen ``parecemos novios´´

-``hola´´ - inicio la platica

-`` ¿Qué tal?´´-salude a mi apuesto amigo que hablaba con su cámara web

-``bien pero hay algo mal´´-dijo triste

-`` ¿Qué?´´-pregunte preocupada

-``te extraño´´-

Así seguimos platicando hasta las 06:00 am y se tuvo que ir porque su vuelo salía a las 09:00 am para llegar a las 11:00 am

Hoy mismo a las 11:00 am mi mama me llevo al aeropuerto para recoger a Kristian. Inmediatamente lo vi mi amigo había cambiado demasiado en estos cuatro meses se había vuelto mucho más guapo y un tanto más alto que yo sin contar que su cabello negro había dado paso a un cabello decolorado y pintado de rubio en mi opinión se veía mucho más guapo que como lo recordaba en cuanto pude salir del auto corrí a abrazarlo y en cuanto me sintió en sus brazos me rodeo con sus brazos en la cintura y me apretó demasiado fuerte contra el me sentí a gusto el simplemente me reconfortaba

-hola- dijo viéndome directo a la cara en lo que me acariciaba la mejilla

-hola- conteste sonrojada

-estas hermosa no creí verte así y menos sonrojada-dijo acercándose a mi cara

-hija-sonó la voz de mi mama

-aquí estoy mama-dije separándome de el

-buenos días, señora-saludo Kristian a mi mama

-Kristian como has cambiado-le comento mi mama sorprendida

-gracias su hija esta hermosa-dijo tomando mi mano de forma cariñosa

-Kris gracias-dije sonrojada por la forma en la que me acariciaba la mano

-señora hay una cuestión-

-¿Cuál?

-mis padres se han quedado en Polonia y no tengo donde quedarme ya que mi casa se encuentra en construcción así que ¿podría quedarme en su casa?-dijo con un tono un tanto serio pero termino con una sonrisa haciendo que volteara a verlo

-pregúntale a mi hija-dijo dándome una señal que en realidad no entendí pero fue algo así como un guiño que sigo sin entender

-¿Qué dices? Vicky-me pregunto

-está bien-dije haciendo un gesto un tanto de que era obvia mi reacción ¿Qué podía decirle a mi mejor amigo? Si no lo tenía cerca no iba a saber qué hacer y no iba a permitir que se fuera a un hotel seria una verdadera crueldad que sinceramente no podría permitir

-entonces vámonos-dijo mi mama llamando a un cargador para que se llevara las maletas de mi mejor amigo. Sin embargo se adelanto y nos dejo solos cosa que no quería que sucediera era ilógico pero sentía nervios de estar sola con el

-¿qué ha pasado desde que me fui?-pregunto curioso

-nada interesante lo mismo de siempre-dije con un tono simple

-te quiero mucho ¿sabes?-dijo un tanto nervioso

-si-dije nerviosa pues se comenzó a acercar de nuevo a mi rostro y a embriagarme con su aliento-Kris…este-

-¿Qué?-pregunto mirándome directo a los ojos

-Nada-respondí arrepentida cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi cintura y su cara más cerca

-ah bueno-dijo rosando con sus labios los míos sin querer yo también correspondí a su beso me gustaba la sensación sus labios dulces y suaves, me abrace a él y el también correspondió mi reacción me abrazo aun mas fuerte-¿nos vamos?-dijo separándose de mi

-espera hay algo mas-dije un tanto sin aire

-¿Qué?-pregunto de la misma forma en la que yo le había hecho mi pregunta

-esto-dije besándolo otra vez sus labios rosaron aun mas los míos y con mas ansia que la vez anterior

-te quiero-dijo tocándose los labios

-yo también, me da gusto tenerte de vuelta-dije sonriéndole

-a mi también-dijo devolviéndome el gesto-no creí que esto sucediera-me dijo sonrojado

-yo tampoco- dije sonrojada-vámonos-dije tomándolo de la mano

-como tú quieras-me respondió apenado

-¿ya niños?-pregunto mi mama ansiosa por habernos tardado

-si mama-respondí un tanto cautelosa de que no se notara el hecho de que me había sin aire por besar a Kris

-¿Qué estaban haciendo que se tardaron tanto?-pregunto mi madre curiosa por ese factor

-nos…que…damos pla…ticando-dijo sin aire

-¿Por qué andas sin aire Kristian?-pregunto mi mama al darse cuenta de que a mi amigo le faltaba el aire

-es que nos echamos unas carreras ¿verdad Kris?-pregunte a mi amigo para que fingiera conmigo

-si por eso señora-contesto sonriéndome

Durante el trayecto a mi casa Kris estuvo haciéndome caricias en mi mano y poso su mano sobre mi rodilla, me sonroje pero al poco tiempo me acostumbre así que devolví cada uno de los gestos Kris parecía otra persona aparte del hecho de que había cambiado su apariencia y de que se había puesto en mi opinión mucho más guapo. Creo que el hecho de haber probado por primera vez sus labios me hacía verlo de otra forma, por andar consintiéndonos por llamarlo así nos distrajimos y mi mama que al parecer estaba muy al pendiente (cosa que incomodaba) nos despertó y nos aviso que habíamos llegado a casa e inmediatamente mis tíos salieron a ver la razón del porque habíamos llegado temprano y su reacción fue lo más repugnante que había visto casi al ver el rostro de Kris se horrorizaron cosa que me sorprendió y me hizo pensar que como era posible que hicieran esa cara si Kris era el hombre más hermoso y guapo del mundo pero después capte que era por el hecho que nuestras manos estuvieran unidas.

Mi madre inmediatamente bajo las maletas del auto y las subió a la habitación contigua a la mía cosa que hizo que Kris se pusiera de buen humor, inmediatamente nos metimos a bañar claro, separados ya que ambas habitaciones tenían baños individuales

Nos tardamos quizás unos 15 minutos e inmediatamente me acosté puesto a que tenia sueño quizá pasaron unos 5 minutos cuando de repente tocaron la puerta

-adelante-respondí adormilada

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto mi amigo fuera de mi cuarto

-claro pasa-respondí como si fuera algo obvio

-¿me puedes abrir?-dijo un tanto avergonzado

-claro-dije dirigiéndome a la puerta para abrirle a Kris

-hola guapa-dijo en cuanto estuvo dentro de mi cuarto-Hueles delicioso-dijo poniendo su nariz en mi cuello

-gracias-respondí sonrojada

-¿te gusto lo de hace rato?-pregunto acercándose para volverme a besar

-Kris-le dije un tanto incomoda por la situación

-¿Qué? Vicky- dijo demasiado cínicamente

-nada-respondí besando su pequeña nariz e hice que se estremeciera pero de forma inesperada levanto su rostro y me sonrió

-¿y eso porque?-pregunto sonrojado

-¿acaso no puedo?-dije de la misma forma que el lo había hecho anteriormente


End file.
